


I Think This Is a Legit AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bc ur cute and minho is cute, But then it gets real, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It doesn't actually happen, Makin out, newt ships it, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the only girl Glader in an AU where everyone is alive but still in the Glade. You're a Builder, and you get harassed by the others constantly, so a plan is formed by a certain sinnamon roll wherein you and Minho date and the rest is kinda guessable actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd!

The constant harassment was ridiculous. You were a Builder, you built. And the other shanks stood around and told you how great your ass looked. For one thing, you already knew. For another, it was ridiculous, and you could mess up anyone who tried to touch you. You had before, actually, and now Gally was missing a tooth.  
Lost in thought your hammer slipped and you hit your thumb.  
"Ah- shucking shucker shuck shank klunk eating piece of shucking slitfaced klunk shuck!" You swore, the odd sounding expletives falling easily from your lips. The one time you had actually used a swear you could remember, you think it had been fuck, the boys looked at you like you had grown about three new tits, so you adopted their odd vocabulary. You wanted them to feel the full effect of your rage. One of them shucking laughed, and you whirled around, fully intending on throwing your hammer at them. Hammers were really useful that way.  
It was Mend, this tall wide guy who was often used for carrying around like, five pieces of the long sturdy pieces of wood you all used as support beams. He was nice, usually, so you just shook your hammer at him (they were also good threatening tools) and sent a couple of choice insults his way.  
The rest of your busy day (general repairs, working on schematics, being sent to go pick up some sticks from the forest for sanding down to use as connecting pieces, then sanding them down and eventually just adopting the whole project, ect,) passed very, very slowly, and honestly you just wanted to go and yell at Thomas or Minho or someone because you were angry and you had a shanking god damn blood blister from that hammer on your thumb. (At the end of the day, though, you couldn't blame your hammer.) When you finally sat down for dinner with a couple of friends (Newt, Minho, Thomas, the usual) you let out a relieved sigh and finished everything on your plate in about five seconds. You cleared your stuff away, full as could be, and settled back into your seat next to Minho and across from Newt and Thomas.  
"Well, my day was shit- I mean klunk." You said, and Minho laughed.  
"Your swears sound so shucking lame, _____."  
"Whatever, klunk for brains." You shot back, and Thomas laughed.  
"I don't know why I can remember them and you guys can't. Must have been a pretty fucking, I mean shucking, important part of my vocabulary."  
Newt, before quietly amused, spoke up.  
"So, _____, I may have come up with a solution for your problem. We will have to speak about it privately, though." Your eyes lit up.  
"Newt, I could kiss you right now." You said, and he almost spat out his drink, coughing. Thomas hit him on the back a few times, and you laughed at the poor guy.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could it be??????????????????????? ! ???

You, Minho, Alby, Newt, and Thomas sat alone in the Homestead, Thomas more so guarding than actually being a part of it, but there none the less.  
"So, and hear me out," Newt said, after explaining the situation to Alby, "We should set it up so that it seems like she's involved with someone."  
"That someone being me." Minho said, and you laughed. Like straight up laughed.  
"Y-you're joking right?" You shot a desperate look at Newt who knew full well about your little crush on Minho, "You gotta be shucking joking."  
You considered it for a second, and when he didn't reply you covered your face with your hands and groaned.  
"The problem is that it could actually work." You said, voice muffled.  
"Why is that a problem?" Asked Minho, and you looked up at him.  
You just groaned, and he stuck a tongue out at you. You responded in kind, wishing you had your hammer.  
The only people that would know about it would be us and Thomas, so its a little less awkward for _____." Newt said, and you flushed.  
"Ok." Alby said, and then it was over. Well, sort of. You and Minho would officially get together tomorrow, the two of you decided. You would sit a little too close to him at breakfast and he would kiss you before he left. And when he got back. You knew you would have no problem playing the lovesick girlfriend.  
"Thank you again, Minho, I'm sorry you have to do this." You said to him, and he grinned, cockily.  
"Well, I decided to be charitable. I know you can't get enough of me." You just smiled at him, and shook your head.  
The plan went off without a hitch, Thomas wolf whistled at you two, and a blushing Frypan sent you a thumbs up at lunch. No one bothered you for the day.  
And that's how it went on, for a week. Minho would glare at people and hold your hand, and you would blush and stutter and act the cute girl.  
Of course, until the incident.  
It was nearing sundown, and you were working on pulling a stray nail out of a piece of wood that you were repurposing. You were bending over, and you could feel eyes on you. You stood quickly, whirling around to see Mend standing there, looking weird.  
"Yeah?" You asked, "Need something, klunk head?"  
He was quiet for a moment before flashing a smile at you.  
"You're cute, you know?" He asked, and you scoffed.  
"Dude, shuck off."  
He stepped towards you, and when you tried to move around him he grabbed your wrist.  
"It's not fair that fancy Keeper Runner boy gets you all to himself." He said, and you rolled your eyes at him, going to swing at him with your other fist. You hit him, and he just smiled. He reached into his pocket and flicked out a makeshift knife.  
"Don't say a word, or I'll cut you." He said, and your eyes grew wide.  
"Hey, Mend, stop." You said, "Seriously dude this isn't funny." You tried to push past him, and he flicked the knife easily against your left shoulder, cutting you. Not too deeply, but it stung like a mother shucker. You swore, one of your swears, and he chuckled.  
"I was meaning to do this a while ago, but your little boyfriend is probably at dinner now anyways."  
"Mother shucking- HE-" You started to shout, but he sliced into your shoulder again, same spot but deeper.  
And then Minho walked in, looking around for something.  
"Out, shank." Mend said, not bothering to look at who was there. A few seconds later, of course, be was on the floor, out cold.  
You weren't sure but your thought Minho had roundhouse kicked him in the head. You looked down at the blood on your shoulder, and then looked up at Minho.  
"Uh, hey." You said, and he gripped you roughly by the arms. You swore, and he loosened his grip on your bloody shoulder.  
"You ok?" He asked, and when you just kinda made a confused noise he picked you up, and brought you to the Med-Jacks.


	3. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!!!!!!!! What's gon hapen!?

Minho didn't talk alot, as he sat there, listening to you tell your story. He looked kinda angry, and he said something about banishment, but you shrugged it off and ate your supper. But you were thinking. If Minho hadn't walked in - and you were guessing it only happened by chance - you didn't know what would have happened. You would have either kept… talking, or gotten…  
"Hey, Minho?" You asked, and your voice cracked a bit at the end, catching his attention. Tears spilled down your cheeks.  
"T-thank you." You said, and in an instant he was up and hugging you tightly.  
"Don't, don't. That asshole won't hurt you, ok? I'd do it again any day. I care about you so much, ok? I love you so much." He said, and then paused, seemingly surprised by what he had just said.  
"Sorry, that last bit was creepy. Force of habit, I guess." And then he left you alone for a little bit. A Gathering was held, and it was decided that for almost raping you, Mend would be banished. You almost felt sorry for the guy, but the ache in your shoulder helped you get over it. You didn't watch the ceremony. You found yourself concerned about who would help handle the makeshift support beams.  
No one blamed you, you thought people would, but most of the guys who you figured would call you a tease and a whore just kinda apologized to you, and all went on as normal. Except Minho was like, really distant. He still treated you like you were dating, he just never actually talked to you. You wondered if it was something you did. Until one night Minho was late.  
He was alone, and running through the maze. You could see him, see him running. He was so close- and the doors started closing with an ugly grinding noise. You and a couple others were outside of the doors, they were cheering him on but you were silent, your face twisted in horror and worry.  
The doors creaked ever closer together, and he was so close to getting through and at the very last second, you closed your eyes. Unable to watch. You felt Newts hand on your back, and then someone crashed into you.  
You opened your eyes, you had fallen, and above you was Minho.  
"Oh, oh my god," you said, teaching up and pulling him down to you to kiss him firmly, "Oh thank god. I thought you- I mean- Minho I almost lost you holy-." You were still holding onto his face, kissing him between your words, needing him to feel how relieved you were. "Holy shit Minho I love you so much, I thought I lost you." You finished, and he closed his eyes, panting. His head dropped down onto your chest, and he collapsed onto you, holding you tightly.  
"You're never allowed to do that ever again, you idiot." You told him, and he nodded, head still on your chest, still out of breath.  
He pushed himself up after a few moments and then kissed you searingly, hot. His legs intertwined with yours and the crowd of boys gone, respecting your privacy. And fearing Minho. You sighed lightly when he pulled away, his head dropping to your chest again. You swore, dropping your head back down to the earth, wrapping your arms around him.

 

A little while later (after showers) and the two of you were in the separate room in the Homestead that you used, standing awkwardly and facing each other.  
"That was real for me, today." You said to him, and he looked up at you, surprised. You continued, taking a chance. I mean, he said he loved you, right? The worst that could happen was just being friends, and that was still pretty good.  
"I mean, I like you. In a more than friends way. And I definitely was worried and I think you're a shanking klunk head." You said, and Minho grinned at you, then you were up against the wall, his mouth on yours, hands holding your wrists above your head. He kissed you deeply for a few seconds, then pulled away.  
"Ive wanted you for so long, you're so shucking beautiful." He mumbled, face in your neck.  
You weren't sure what to say.  
"Well, you're beautiful too." You mumbled, awkwardly. He grinned at you.  
"That was pretty lame." He told you, and you looked up at him to tell him that it was in fact he, who was lame, but then he kissed you again, it was different from when you kissed before today, the awkward pecks were so unsatisfying but the kiss inside the doors earlier and the kiss just now we're different. There was no apprehension and no tinge of want afterwards. This was new- this was desire. Minho shifted so that his knee was between your legs and you gasped loudly. He smirked and kissed down your neck, biting and sucking at different spots on your neck. You whimpered, at one point, when he bit a little harder. It was followed by a wavering moan, and Minho swore. But after that, he paused. He rested his head on your shoulder.  
"I could only think of how much I need you." You said, "When you were running. I just. I couldn't live without you." You said, and Minho pressed a soft kiss onto your collarbone.  
"I didn't though. And you're safe too." He said, and you smiled.  
"You're my best friend you know. I love you." You said to him, and he responded in kind, then kissed you sweetly, before falling into bed with you.


End file.
